


Don't listen.

by A child of the moon (HunnitBabe)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnitBabe/pseuds/A%20child%20of%20the%20moon





	Don't listen.

It shone against the dim light. 

'Wouldn't you like to feel it?' 

You reached forward touching it's surface. "It feels cold."

'Wouldn't you like to hold it?'

You wrapped your hand around it, lifting up.  
Your eyes widened. "It feels heavier than usual."  
"Wouldn't you like to feel it?'

"But I already did."

'Wouldn't you like to feel it?'

"But I told you-"

'Wouldn't you like to feel it?'

'Wouldn't you like to feel it?'

'Wouldn't you like to feel it?'

'Wouldn't you like to feel it?'

'Wouldn't you like to feel it?''

'Wouldn't you like to........'

They hushed as you stared at it brining it up to your face.


End file.
